Sadistically be Happy★
Sadistically be Happy★ is a track from the Happy Kiss Songs ~Happy & Set!~ character song CD. It was released May 16, 2018. It is the third track on the CD and is sung by Takahide Ishii, the voice actor for Nanao Wakura. Track Listing # A Voice Heard Before Bed (Kyoutarou) 4:28 # Oh Say Cry? (Ryouma) 3:43 # Sadistically be Happy★ (Nanao) 4:04 # This is the Manza!! (Taishi) 3:32 # Dash! Dash! Dash! (Ichiro) 3:31 # A Voice Heard Before Bed (Karaoke) 4:28 # Oh Say Cry (Karaoke) 3:43 # Sadistically be Happy★ (Karaoke) 4:04 # This is the Manza!! (Karaoke) 3:32 # Dash! Dash! Dash! (Karaoke) 3:38 Lyrics Romaji= Mada a～genai Nani ga hoshii n dai? Nani wo kanaetai n dai? Zenbu kono boku ga kimi ni agemashou Nandatte kamawanai saa oshiete choudai Demo itsu ageru ka wa kibun shidai sa Yokubari na koneko wo jirashite wa yubi de moteasobou Saa hora... yappari, mada... SADISTIC ni BE HAPPY★ Shiawase wo agete mo ii kedo SADISTIC ni BE HAPPY★ Mou sukoshi wo azuke ni shite mitai Aa, sono hyoujou motto mite itai kara Nani shite hoshii n dai? Mata jirashite hoshii kai? Nanda ka kimi mo tanoshinde kita mitai Nara hagurakashitai sunzen de te wo hikitai Furimawasareru kimi no odori wo mitai Itazura wa yasashiku yasashisa wa sukoshi iji waru ni sa Kuse ni naru yo... hora Sadisutikku ni MY HONEY★ Kyou kara kimi wa boku no mono zenbu Sadisutikku ni MY HONEY★ Itsu datte asonde agemashou Aa, mada zenzen asobitarinai kara Mattaku, kimi wa hontou ni omoshiroi hito desu ne Sukoushi jirashita dake de, sonna ni hannou suru nante Sonna kimi ni wa, mou sukoshi wo azuke wo shinakya desu ne Jirashite hoshii kai? Motto motto hoshii kai? Sadisutikku ni BE HAPPY★ Shiawase wo agete mo ii kedo Sadisutikku ni BE HAPPY★ Eien ni wo azuke mo ii deshou? Aa, sono hyoujou zutto mite itai kara |-|Kanji= まだあ～げない 何が欲しいんだい？　何を叶えたいんだい？ 全部この僕が君にあげましょう 何だって構わない　さあ教えてちょうだい でもいつあげるかは気分次第さ 欲張りな子猫を　焦らしては指で弄ぼう さあほら…やっぱり、まだ… サディスティックにBE HAPPY★ 幸せをあげてもいいけど サディスティックにBE HAPPY★ もう少しおあずけにしてみたい ああ、その表情　もっと見ていたいから 何して欲しいんだい？　また焦らしてほしいかい？ なんだか君も楽しんできたみたい ならはぐらかしたい　寸前で手を引きたい 振り回される君の踊りを見たい いたずらはやさしく　やさしさは少しいじわるにさ クセになるよ…ほら サディスティックにMY HONEY★ 今日から君は僕のもの全部 サディスティックにMY HONEY★ いつだって遊んであげましょう ああ、まだ全然　遊び足りないから まったく、君は本当におもしろい人ですね すこーし焦らしただけで、そんなに反応するなんて そんな君には、もう少しおあずけをしなきゃですね 焦らしてほしいかい？ もっともっとほしいかい？ サディスティックにBE HAPPY★ 幸せをあげてもいいけど サディスティックにBE HAPPY★ 永遠におあずけもいいでしょう？ ああ、その表情　ずっと見ていたいから |-|English= You can't have it yet~ What do you want? What do you want to accomplish? I'll give you everything I don't care what it is, so please tell me But whether you're able to get it depends on how I feel Teasing a greedy kitten by stroking it with one finger There you go... No, not yet... Sadistically be happy★ It's okay if I give you happiness Sadistically be happy★ I want to give you a little more Ah, I want to see more of that expression What do you want? Do you want me to tease you again? It looks like you somehow enjoy it So I pull my hand away at the last second I want you to see you dance at my behest Mischief is a kindness, with a dash of kind cruelty It's just become a habit Sadistically my honey From today forward, your whole being belongs to me Sadistically my honey Let's always play Ah, we haven't played enough yet Honestly, you're a really interesting person I only tease you to get a reaction from you Shall I give to give you a little more? Do you want me to tease you? Do you want even more? Sadistically be happy★ It's okay if I give you happiness Sadistically be happy★ Shall I give it to you for eternity? Ah, I want to see more of that expression Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Single Category:Album